It is known to provide a car fall-prevention device with a plate that contacts the back surface of a guide rail installed upright in the elevator shaft, and that is fastened to the guide rail. A support member is provided to the plate that supports the bottom part of the car, which is guided along the guide rail by guide rollers.
A projecting part that projects from the back surface of said guide rail in the direction of separation is integrally formed on said plate, and a hinge part that supports said support member so that it can rotate is also attached to said projecting part.
Said support member is able to rotate about said hinge part into a first position to avoid said guide rollers and a second position to support the bottom part of said car.
During elevator installation operations or the like, the mechanic rotates the support member to the second rotational position using a round rod as the operating member. The car is then lowered to be supported by the top surface of the support member so that the car can be used as a working base.
When the installation operation or the like is completed, said support member will be rotated to said first position, using said operating member while the car is raised and held in the standby position.
Such a system is well known and described in Japanese Patent No. 3209931, issued Jul. 13, 2001 to the Hitachi Building Systems Company, Ltd.